Un Dreyar
by Aruquita
Summary: Aún sabiendo que es la respuesta a tus problemas tienes miedo. Porque tu cuerpo no está hecho para tener esa cantidad de energía, lo sabes de sobra. No has nacido fuerte. No eres especial. No vales.
1. Secreto

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa_ _en el reto:_ _Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"_ _del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"**

Hecho: Secretos.

Palabras: 289

NA: Este mes toca Laxus y adoro demasiado a este muchachote de pasado casi desconocido como para resistirme. Me han dado M y me han dado Horror, así que no será un fic bonito (muajajajaja)

 **ooOOoo**

Esa mirada, siempre la misma mirada. Fría, dura, resentida. Recordándote a cada segundo cómo deberías haber sido, y cómo traicionaste todas sus expectativas.

Ella permanece en silencio, ni se atreve a alzar la vista. Tú centras la tuya en el plato de sopa, ya frío.

Él sigue mirándote.

Tú sigues deseando que deje de hacerlo.

Ella calla.

—Es importante que mi padre no se entere —afirma en un gruñido—. Es un secreto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Tu cuerpo se estremece un instante, asientes. Y entonces encuentras la valentía para mirar a _esa cosa_. Esa especie de bola energética, del tamaño de una canica, que tu padre ha dejado justo entre ambos.

Chispazos verdes y amarillentos la recorre sin cesar; vibra, llena de energía. Tú tragas.

Aún sabiendo que es la respuesta a tus problemas tienes miedo.

Tu padre dejará de echarte un lado, pero dudas.

Tu madre al fin te mirará con orgullo, pero dudas.

Tu abuelo te aceptará en el gremio sin reticencias, pero dudas.

Porque tu cuerpo no está hecho para tener esa cantidad de energía, lo sabes de sobra. No has nacido fuerte. No eres especial.

 _No vales._

Tu respiración se acelera, encierras los dedos en un puño furioso. Miras la lácrima con una mezcla de esperanza y terror, extiendes la mano entre trémulos movimientos.

 _No vales._

Aprietas la mandíbula. La imagen de Makarov negando suavemente aparece en tu cabeza. Te tiene lástima, piensas, cree que no podrás alcanzar sus expectativas.

Cree que con su cariño enmascarado te olvidarás del tema.

 _Pero, Laxus... No vales para esto._

Encierras la pequeña bola entre tus dedos. Duele, quema. Gemidos surgen de tus labios. Lágrimas brotan de tus mejillas. Un fino olor a carne quemada.

 _No vales..._ Pero valdrás.


	2. Lo que cueste

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa_ _en el reto:_ _Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"_ _del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"**

Rated:M

Palabras: 316

 **ooOOoo**

El sonido de tu cuerpo retorciéndose rompe el silencio. Tus muñecas intentan zafarse de las ataduras con desesperación. Tu espalda se arquea cuando un nuevo grito surge de tus labios.

Se escucha una nueva explosión, alguien sale despedido.

Iván Dreyar se levanta, enfurecido, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el hilillo de sangre que ha empezado a surgir de su sien izquierda.

A unos pocos metros de él, la lácrima rueda hasta dar contra la pared. Parece que su luz se ha intensificado.

—¡VAMOS! —grita, iracundo—. ¡¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de aguantar un poco de dolor?!

Tú no respondes. Todo tu cuerpo está recorrido por moratones y hematomas. Tu muñecas arden. Tu cabeza pesa. Cómo única respuesta te yergues unos centímetros y escupes una sustancia pastosa y roja. Lo vuelves a mirar.

Él esboza un sonrisa torcida, se acerca hacia la lácrima y extiende la mano.

—Lo que cueste, ¿recuerdas? —susurra, sus dedos vibran cuando encierran la esfera. Su brazo tiembla. Se intensifica su sonrisa.

Cuando se acerca a ti ya no tienes miedo, tu cuerpo se relaja, tu cabeza se despeja.

Sabes que vas a morir.

Es por eso que cuando te abre la boca sin cuidado no te quejas. Y cuando la lácrima roza tu lengua sólo cierras los ojos. Vapor electrizante surge de tus labios, pero Ivan no deja que la expulses.

Sientes el ardiente quemazón bajando por tu garganta, la burbujeante y cálida saliva recorrer tu barbilla. El afilado dolor en el pecho.

Chillas, te retuerces. Pero ya no tienes miedo.

Y la última imagen que tienes es de tu padre, asustado, mirándote como si de repente se estuviera arrepintiendo. Como si de repente te quisiera.

Por un momento deseas, aún sabiendo que nunca se cumplirá, que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Que ese niño de mirada gacha jamás estuviera solo. Que tú no fueras ese niño.

Tan injusto.

 **ooOOoo**


	3. Perdido

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa_ _en el reto:_ _Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"**

Género: Horror

Palabras: 449

 **ooOOoo**

Jamás pensaste que podrías experimentar dolor parecido.

Hace unos años, cuando tan sólo eras un niño, recordabas haberte quemado con la olla de hierro de tu madre. El dolor, agudo y afilado como un cuchillo; la sensación de que tus dedos se habían fundido con el metal, condenándote a una tortura eterna, el olor dulzón de la carne quemándose.

Recordabas cómo habías tardado semanas en recuperar la sensibilidad en los dedos. Los gruesos vendajes que tenías que llevar, y ese horrible y pegajoso ungüento que tu madre te ponía cada tres horas.

Jamás sentirás algo igual, pensaste. Cuánto podías llegar a equivocarte...

Aquello parecía un juego de niños ahora. Un sueño dulce, un sueño estúpido.

Y lo que pasaste esa noche la peor de las pesadillas.

¿Recuerdas esa sensación de calambre? Era bastante habitual, ¿verdad? Ese chispazo pequeño y rápido, que siempre te sacaba una pequeña risita.

Ya no ríes. Solo gritas. Y de tu boca surgen cosas que no deberían surgir.

Chispazos, sí, pero muy distintos a lo que recordabas. Mucho más fuertes. Mucho más lentos.

Mucho menos misericordiosos.

Te preguntas si aquello no tendrá fin; si tu destino no debería haber sido morir en el trascurso. Tendrías que haber muerto.

 _Tendrías que haber muerto_ , te repites.

 _No tendrías que haber nacido_ , te recuerdas.

Porque cuando ella toca la puerta, cuando su voz te llama, trémula, desde el otro lado, entras en pánico. Te aterra lo que puedas llegar a hacer, te aterra no tener el control.

—¡NO ENTRES! —ruges, apoyándote sobre la madera para impedirle el paso.

Ella solloza al otro lado.

Crees oír una disculpa, una especie de súplica ahogada entre hipidos.

Sin saberlo, te enfureces. ¿Por qué hora? ¿Por qué no pudo disculparse antes? ¿Por qué no supo quererte ni valorarte antes?

Y la ira te envenena, como un cálido y malicioso abrazo, y tú te dejas envolver. No te das cuenta, pasa tan rápido. _Zas_. Simple, certero.

 _Incontrolable._

El frío pánico te devuelve a la realidad. El color negro de la madera te sacude. Susurras su nombre, y ese susurro se transforma en grito al no haber respuesta.

Abres la puerta, lentamente, y la encuentras. La débil respiración de su pecho te tranquiliza nos segundos. No está herida, piensas, sólo asustada.

Sí, asustada... Porque cuando la miras a los ojos no sólo ves miedo en ellos, sino algo mucho peor.

Das un paso, y ella gimotea, intentando alejarse de ti. Se encoge. Te suplica. Y con eso basta.

Entonces sientes que algo gotea de tu barbilla, que tu ojo derecho de repente duele, que pica.

Y cuando lo palpas, ahogas un gemido.

Y tu madre suelta un nuevo sollozo.

Y lo sabes.

 _Estás perdido._


	4. Silencio

**Disclaimer:** _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa_ _en el reto:_ _Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar"_ _del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

 **"Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"**

Sentimiento: Resentimiento

Palabras: 423

 **ooOOoo**

El cigarrillo baila en tus labios, dejando tras de sí una fina estela de humo opaco. Tus ojos se encuentran cerrados, en tus oídos suenan las ensordecedoras notas de una canción que nadie puede entender, y que, sin embargo, tú encuentras tan relajante.

Sabes que él está a tu lado, que lleva más de una hora sin moverse. Pero te da igual.

Y a él parece que también.

Nadie diría que ha pasado casi un año.

Después de la primera "explosión" tus recuerdos son vagos. Perdiste la noción del tiempo. Ya no sabes si fueron días o semanas los que pasaron antes de que tu abuelo viniera a recogerte.

Porque tu padre nunca apareció; aunque tu madre te dijo entre murmullos aterrados que estaba orgulloso el día que te fuiste.

A ella tampoco la has vuelto a ver.

—Lo siento.

Abres los ojos al oírlo. Él sigue con la mirada fija en el atardecer. No es la primera vez que te lo dice, pero sí la primera que usa esas dos palabras.

Dejas escapar un aro de humo como respuesta.

Quizás sea su culpa, piensas, quizá con sus historias sobre el gremio y sus intentos por encontrarte un futuro alejado de él te hicieron marcarte un objetivo que no podías alcanzar.

Y que ya has alcanzado.

Alzas los dedos, un débil hilillo de electricidad lo recorre, y entonces Makarov te mira.

Parece tan cansado.

No, la culpa fue de tu padre. De su obsesión por hacerte fuerte, por convertirte en algo que no eres tú.

Por sacarte a tiras el hombre que escondía el niño.

—Tu madre me ha mandado una carta; irá a vivir con su prima al norte. Me mandó recuerdos para ti.

Es mentira, ambos lo sabéis, pero no le discutes. Puede que la culpa fuera de tu madre, piensas; de su cariño inexistente, de su profunda abstracción.

De su desinterés.

Pero sabes que todo esto no son más que patrañas, que te engañas. El principal culpable lo encuentras cada mañana al mirarte al espejo, en cada charco los días de lluvia, en los ojos de aquellos que aún esperan que fracases.

Frunces el ceño. La verdad duele.

Con un simple movimiento subes el volumen de la música, hasta que la ronca voz del cantante hace que los pensamientos se ahoguen. Suspiras.

Makarov te mira una última vez, y luego vuelve a concentrarse en el sol, adentrándose en el fin del mundo.

No dice nada, tú tampoco.

Porque un Dreyar sabe que el silencio es el mejor de los consuelos


End file.
